Dr. EggPlankton
Main Quote: "I'll get that Krabby Patty Formula!" Dr. EggPlankton is an 1 Eyed Evil Genius & the Main Enemy of Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Info Dr. EggPlankton is Oringinaly been called Plankton & now he is on Planet Mobius & he found Dr. Eggman & he is like a Brother to Dr. EggPlankton, Dr. EggPlankton Created his own Lair called "The Chum Bucket", he'd trying to Steal that Krabby Patty Formula from the Krusty Krab a 1000 Times but he Failed, but he has the Next Best Thing: Stealing the Chaos Emeralds Creations Metal Jack (Spongebob100) Metal Jack is a Robot made by Dr. EggPlankton, since Dr. Eggman created Metal Sonic to look like Sonic, Dr. EggPlankton created him to look like Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Metal Patricia (Spongebob100) Metal Patricia is a Robot made by Dr. EggPlankton, since he created Metal Jack to look like Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100), EggPlankton created his 2nd Robot Metal Patricia to look like Patricia the Skunk Planktonbots Planktonbots are robots made by Dr. EggPlankton, he created an Army of them Jack-4 Jack-4 are Robots made by Dr. EggPlankton, he created an Army of them & there are Stronger & Larger than the Planktonbots, so he uses them for back-up aganist Jack the Hedgehog & Amy Rose. When Dr. EggPlankton stole Jack's Blue Prints for a Jack-4, he creates them Instead & turn the Jack-4 Robots Evil. Jack-4 Commander Dr. EggPlankton created his first ever Jack-4 Robot & he calls him the Jack-4 Commander He has Blood Red Eyes wears a Pure Black Spiked Full Body Armor with Spiked Shoulder Pads, Spiked Boots marked with Army Metal Badges. He equips with Spiked Knuckles, Minigun Fingers (disguised as Fingers) & JackCannons on his Back Army of Jack-4 Robots Dr. EggPlankton placed a Roman Numeral, colored & gear them up to know what Rank they got Black Heavy Armor = Level 30 Grey Heavy Armor = Level 29 Red Heavy Armor = Level 28 Orange Heavy Armor = Level 27 Brown Heavy Armor = Level 26 Yellow Heavy Armor = Level 25 Green Heavy Armor = Level 24 Blue Heavy Armor = Level 23 Purple Heavy Armor = Level 22 White Heavy Armor = Level 21 Red Army Shirt with a Black Vest = Level 20 Black Army Shirt with a Grey Vest = Level 19 Black Army Shirt with a Red Vest = Level 18 Black Army Shirt with a Orange Vest = Level 17 Black Army Shirt with a Brown Vest = Level 16 Black Army Shirt with a Yellow Vest = Level 15 Black Army Shirt with a Green Vest = Level 14 Black Army Shirt with a Blue Vest = Level 13 Black Army Shirt with a Purple Vest = Level 12 Black Army Shirt with a White Vest = Level 11 Black = Level 10 Grey = Level 9 Red = Level 8 Orange = Level 7 Brown = Level 6 Yellow = Level 5 Green = Level 4 Blue = Level 3 Purple = Level 2 White = Level 1 Allies (Add your characters here if your Dr. EggPlankton's Allies) *Dr. Eggman *Eggman Nega Enemies (Add your Characters here if your Dr. EggPlankton's Enemies) *Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (Main Enemy) *Patricia the Skunk (Main Enemy as well) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Bada the Gorilla *Bing the Gorilla *Jackbot Nega *Rutt the Moose *Tuke the Moose Trivia *His head looks like Plankton from "Spongebob Squarepants" & his body looks like Dr. Eggman, only he is the Same size as Dr. Eggman *He Sounds like Plankton from "Spongebob Squarepants" *He has only 1 Eye like Plankton from "Spongebob Squarepants"﻿ Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Spongebob100's Characters